


Byleth plays a dating sim game

by bloodebear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Modern AU, but it's fine, edeleth playing games together, for day 1 of edeleth week kinda, im probably late, some black eagles cameo, the character byleth romances is basically El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodebear/pseuds/bloodebear
Summary: Byleth plays a dating sim game and El watches :)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Byleth plays a dating sim game

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rlly busy w school and guess what pfft lol, i managed to make time to write for edeleth week. I probably won't be doing all of the prompts for edeleth week though. Just have this fic i made on a whim lol. 
> 
> Stay safe & healthy everyone!  
> (Also, english isn't my 1st language, so i apologize if there are some grammatical / vocabulary mistakes)

Edelgard had stared at the big screen from her living room for hours to no end. It had been both her and Byleth’s day off today, and both were more than willing to spend the day lazing around at Edelgard’s place. 

  
  


When Byleth told her that she was going to bring some snacks and games for them to pass the time with, Edelgard agreed to the notion, since she clearly doesn’t have anything better to do. The only activity she enjoys to do is painting; it clears her mind and has managed to lower her stress level in times of need. At first, she had the idea of making Byleth her next model; Edelgard had insisted her friends to become her models so that she can frame them around her home, it was almost complete, and if only she can get Byleth to be her next model— then, it will all be complete. The idea soon got scraped inside her head, she opted to ask Byleth the next time they have free time together. 

  
  


Her second option was for Edelgard and her newfound lover to do some arts and crafts with each other. Edelgard clicked her tongue as she thought of the worse if they did ended up doing that. The shorter woman groaned at the thought of having glue all over her imported rugs and carpets. 

  
  


When she opened the door, the two women exchanged a greeting kiss before Byleth grinned brightly as she skipped past Edelgard, propped down onto the carpeted floor and took out her Nintendo switch, licking her chapped lips eagerly. 

  
  


Edelgard raised an amused brow before propping down gently on the sofa behind her girlfriend, leaning down to press a kiss on top of Byleth’s forehead, playing with her hair in the process. 

  
  


A few minutes passed by as Edelgard had just finished braiding half of Byleth’s wild hair— _honestly_ , how can Byleth even live with this hair? Just as she was about to do the other side, the other woman looked over her shoulders as she offered the younger woman a controller— the red one. 

  
  


Byleth stared at her expectantly, Edelgard took the small controller before asking, “Are we going to play smash again?” 

  
  


“Yup.” Byleth leaned back propping her head at her girlfriend’s lap. It was comfy and soft— it’s her favorite spot to lie on, well, aside from Edelgard’s butt—

  
  


“Oh, i’m definitely going to kick your ass.” 

  
  


Byleth chuckled, “Oh? Is that a challenge i hear, El? In that case, challenge accepted, you’re sooo going down.” 

  
  


“We’ll see, love... we’ll see.” 

  
  


———•••———

  
  


It was a tie. 

  
  


  
  


Byleth almost won, but it turned out that someone— had made quite a distraction...

  
  


_“You cheated—!”_

  
  


Edelgard scoffed, as she raised her wine glass, perfectly hiding her victorious grin behind the fancy glass. “That’s preposterous. _I would never..._ ” 

  
  


Byleth lazily put a hand on Edelgard’s knees, poking it several times as she says, “You did that on purpose.” 

  
  


“What? Kissing you?” 

  
  


Byleth pouted and whined, “I demand a rematch.” 

  
  


Edelgard rolled her eyes playfully, and couldn’t help but chuckle at her girlfriend’s pouting expression. It was almost like she had kicked a puppy on accident. It was simultaneously heartbreaking and cute at the same time. 

  
  


Byleth grumbled as Edelgard went and gave her a sweet kiss, “Sorry, my light. You were just too cute, especially when you’re so focused like before. I couldn’t resist not kissing you.” Byleth huffed, turning her head before giving her another kiss. “Satisfied, By?” 

  
  


Byleth took the red controller as she hummed thoughtfully, “Not quite, no. I still wanna kiss you more, El,” 

  
  


“Well, what’s stopping you?” Edelgard smiled, absentmindedly braiding her lover’s hair again. 

  
  


“I have to finish a game i just bought two days ago.”

  
  


Edelgard perked up, “What is it about?” 

  
  


Byleth smirked, clicking some buttons on the controller, “You’ll see.”

  
  


Intrigued, Edelgard’s eyes never left the screen, fingers still tangled between Byleth’s tousled hair, braid long forgotten. It turned out that Byleth was playing some sort of dating sim game, with only pretty girls on the screen. Well, not that Edelgard was complaining, the art and visuals were very entrancing, not to mention the storyline and characters are very interesting— she didn't get to understand the whole thing though, since Byleth’s already halfway into the game already.

She occasionally asked Byleth some questions about the game and characters as she played. Edelgard noticed that Byleth had barely touched the take-aways that she ordered for them, so she took it upon herself to feed her from behind. Byleth muttered a thank you, and munched happily before focusing back to her game. 

  
  


It was when Byleth reached to a certain part of the game when Edelgard popped out another question, “Hey, By,” 

  
  


“Yeah, El?” 

  
  


“Who are you romancing?” 

  
  


A single beat passed before she added, “I mean, if i were you i would have a hard time choosing—“ 

  
  


“Oh, it’s easy. I chose _Ellie_ ,” 

  
  


Edelgard blinked at the short and simple reply, she was actually impressed and confused at the same time. Because, most of the time, the older woman could be incredibly indecisive. One time, she had taken more than 10 minutes to pick a drink, and had unfortunately made a few other customers mad. Of course, Byleth was oblivious to the whole ordeal, Edelgard had to order them both drinks using an app to prevent the scenario from happening again. Why was she the one who had extreme anxiety when others were actually annoyed at Byleth, she doesn’t know. But, she goes with the flow anyways. This time, she wonders, if it was because the topic was a game that Byleth liked that made her pretty decisive or maybe, it was just because of the pretty girls on the screen. 

  
  


Edelgard had a hunch it was the first possible reason though. But, _oh_ , was she incredibly wrong. 

  
  


“Really? You aren’t even going to ask me who’s better?” Edelgard raised a skeptical brow. 

  
  


“Nah, usually yes, but, this time,” Byleth stretched her arms above her head, grunting when a few bones cracked in place, “I think i made up my mind.” 

  
  


Edelgard hummed, “That’s nice. Which one is Ellie though? I don’t think i’ve seen her much, it’s been mostly _Cleo_ and _Zara_.” 

  
  


Byleth drummed her fingers on the controllers while both women watched the screen load, “Well, both of them is like the main girls... i guess? Not interested in them though, Ellie on the other hand, is a supporting character, but that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s a side character. You have to romance and interact with her more to unlock Ellie’s backstory and _baamm_ — we’re in.” 

  
  


Edelgard nodded in understanding, “How much far are you to unlocking her backstory?” 

  
  


Byleth tapped her chin, lost in thought, she then turned her head towards Edelgard and gave a small gesture, pinching her thumb and forefinger close to each other. “About _this_ close— can’t wait till you see her, El— you’re gonna be _so_ speechless.” She chuckled, turning back towards the screen to hide her smirk. 

  
  


Edelgard hummed, “ _Hm_ , if you say so...” 

  
  


  
  


As Byleth continued on with her game, Edelgard had absentmindedly scrolled through her phone, checking emails, text messages, and even checked her instagram to post a story of Byleth’s back facing the screen. She smiled fondly at the picture before tagging Byleth in the picture and added a caption: 

**_“So attractive <3 even from the back...” _ **

  
  


Just minutes after she posted the story, Dorothea commented: _**“I see you managed to get some leisure time with your special someone. Ugh. Finally! have fun with your wife, Edie ;)”**_

  
  


She rolled her eyes at the text, but replies to the teasing comment anyways. 

  
  


And then there was Ferdinand: **_“Ha, finally you got some time to relax! Maybe, i should invite Hubert over for tea, do you think he’ll accept though? That man is always so private..”_**

  
  


She chuckled at Ferdinand’s comment, and typed a quick reply. 

  
  


And then, Petra: **_“Oh! I feel the outmost content that you took our advice, Edelgard! Please be remembering to have fun with Byleth! :)”_**

  
  


As Edelgard finished replying to Petra’s sweet comment, came another one..

  
  


Lastly, Hubert: **_“You can definitely knock her out with the wine bottle you have. If you want i would be more than glad to assist you. I know a spot where we can bury her body. No one will suspect anything.”_**

  
  


Edelgard sighed as she took her time texting back and forth with Hubert. Trying her best to calm his murder instincts down. Although, something about Hubert knowing a place where one could bury a body sounds oddly ominous to the brunette, Edelgard shrugged-- _"Oh, well. It's Hubert. It's possible he's just joking around. Right...?"_

  
  


———•••———

  
  


Edelgard threw her phone beside her when Byleth tugged her hand and said, “El, el, look! This is her right now!” 

  
  


Edelgard’s eyes widened as she gaped at the said character. And, holy goddess— was she gorgeous. “ _Oh my god_ , By,” 

  
  


“Yeah, El?” Byleth smirked.

  
  


“She’s _so_ attractive...” Edelgard sighed dreamily. She never thought she could be so attracted to a video game character before, well now she is. 

  
  


“I told you so. You know one of the reasons why i chose her was the fact that she reminds me a lot like you,” Byleth grinned, as she tried her best to focus on the dialogues. 

  
  


“Wh-what do you mean by that..?” Edelgard blurted, suddenly feeling flustered.

  
  


“Look _really_ deeply, El.” 

  
  


“I— what—?” 

  
  


“Look at Ellie’s appearance, by look, i mean _really really_ look at her, just try not to drool..” Byleth snickered. 

  
  


Edelgard rolled her eyes playfully at Byleth’s words, but listens to her anyways. She does what her girlfriend told her to do. Look at Ellie. 

  
  


“Okay...” she muttered, “Now, tell me what you see, describe her to me, El.” Byleth paused the game so Edelgard could focus without the cheery song playing in the background. 

  
  


“...uh, she has white hair?” 

  
  


“And...?” 

  
  


“Ribbons on her hair, and clothes? Is she wearing a school uniform?” 

  
  


“Yup, and...?” 

  
  


“She has purple eyes?” 

  
  


“Like lilacs.” Byleth smiled up at Edelgard, sighing as she took in her younger girlfriend’s sharp— but, cute features. 

  
  


“And she’s very pretty.” 

  
  


“You bet you are.”

  
  


Edelgard doubled back on Byleth, blinking a couple of times, staring at her girlfriend like she had grown a second head. “Excuse me.. what?” 

  
  


“I said, you’re very beautiful.” Byleth said with a blank face, skimming over Edelgard’s flaming hot face. 

  
  


“Byleth— i was being serious! What does that have to do with—?” 

  
  


“Haven’t you realized it yet? I thought it was pretty obvious,” Edelgard huffed, leaning back on the plush cushion, “I really don’t know what you are trying to imply here, By..” 

  
  


“She looks like you, and acts like you.” Byleth’s lips slowing turning into a sly grin. “Well, the hair color is a bit different, you would rock her hair color, but.. you know, i like your hair better like this, it fits you.” 

  
  


“What—?” She blinked at Byleth’s silent rambling. 

  
  


“Ellie and you look so much alike! It’s making me go nuts,” Byleth closed her eyes, grunting, “Guess now you know the reason why i chose Ellie.” 

  
  


“You picked her because she reminds me of you?” 

  
  


“Yeah, it’s pretty cute actually, she would get flustered so easily beneath that icy queen demeanor and every time i give her gifts— like a teddy bear, she would turn away and look shy and all that—“ Byleth’s rambling got cut off by Edelgard’s sudden embarrassed squeal— or whine, and stuffed Byleth’s mouth with a bread, to which Byleth happily ate it with an amused expression. “By, _stop that—!_ I get it now, okay? She reminds you of me, now _please stop_ embarrassing me before i faint.” 

  
  


Byleth laughed, propping herself on her knees and kissed Edelgard’s forehead, feeling its hotness on her lips. 

  
  


“I’m not done yet though.” 

  
  


“Please, don’t—“ 

  
  


“Both of you are short too, but that’s what makes you _cute_ —“ 

  
  


“Byleth.” 

  
  


  
  


Byleth chuckled as she got up and took Edelgard into her arms, hugging her tightly. Both women stayed like that for a while, content with the presence of each other. Byleth felt Edelgard raise her head to look up, tilting her head in confusion, Edelgard surged in to kiss her again. As they broke off, Byleth brought her controller and saved before turning the screen off, placing the remote on the coffee table. 

  
  


“You aren’t going to continue playing?” 

Edelgard asked, eyes following Byleth’s movements, she was now grabbing some of Edelgard’s favorite sweets from her tote bag and showed them in front of her face. Byleth shrugged, plopping down next to Edelgard while opening the container. “No, i’ll continue it some other time. I want to spend time with you now.” 

  
  


Edelgard blushed a pretty pink, “Aren’t you going to miss Ellie, though?” 

  
  


Byleth scooted closer and brought Edelgard closer, so that the latter was leaning her head against Byleth’s toned shoulders, Edelgard licked her lips as she savored the little bits of shortcake Byleth bought for her. “I have the real deal right here. I can kiss and hug you whenever i want. We also haven’t been seeing each other all that much, i miss you, El.” 

  
  


Edelgard chewed silently, as she looked up at Byleth, smiling fondly at her, “I miss you to, By, so much.” 

  
  


“So, what do you wanna do now, El?” 

  
  


Edelgard snuggled closer to Byleth, muttering, “I just want us to stay like this for a while,” Byleth smiled down at her, stroking her soft brown hair, “Okay, then let’s do just that.” Byleth’s smile turned wider when she heard her girlfriend’s soft breathing, feeling her own drowsiness begun to take over, she went off to sleep. 

  
  


But, not before snapping a quick picture of Edelgard sleeping silently on her arms, smiling at the camera before she went ahead and posted it on her instagram story. Putting on a caption: **_“She looks so cute like this. I love you, sweet dreams, El <3”. _**

  
  


Hopefully, Edelgard won’t be mad when she finds out. However, she knows that some of her followers and friends will definitely comment and tease them— Byleth thinks they would most likely tease Edelgard though. 

  
  


Well, Byleth guessed she would have to see the aftermath later. For now, she just wants to spend time with her girlfriend, and drifted off to sleep she did. 

  
  



End file.
